Heart turned dark
by Hermione Katniss Cullen
Summary: Right after Edward left Bella in the forest she transformed. 21 years later she is among the top guard in the Volturi when some old friends of Aro come to visit. With the Cullens back, how will they react to their once fragile Bella being nothing like her old self? And how far is Bella willing to go to push them out of her new life?
1. The dark Swan

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Bpov**_

I sat staring at the blank wall, my chest feeling empty and cold. My unbeating heart feeling no emotion.

 _"I don't want you anymore" Edward whispered._

 _Those 5 simple words shattered my heart into hundreds of little pieces. It felt as though my heart was being clawed out from of my chest and squeezed. I wanted to vomit._

 _"You. Don't. Want. Me" I repeated slowly; my voice shaky and quiet._

 _"Yes. I can't carry on pretending to be someone that I'm not. I just don't love you." He told me with no expression on his beautiful face._

 _My heart turned to ash. He didn't love me, it was all just a lie._

 _He didn't love me._

 _"Bella just don't do anything reckless, for Charlie's sake. And I'll make this easier on you, me and my family will leave and we won't return. This will be the last time that you'll ever see me again." Edward said to me._

 _Last time I'll ever see him. No!_

 _He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before running off. His lips were cool and smooth. However, there was something off about it._

 _And then it fully dawned on me. Edward was gone. I would never see him again, or his family! Probably ran off with some beautiful, blonde vampire who is everything that I'm not._

 _"Edward!" I yelled running around the forest after him even though I knew he would be long gone by now. By now, the sky had suddenly turned black and the wind was blowing against the trees hard._

 _As I was running I felt a sharp pinch run up to my chest and I collapsed on the forest floor, withering In pain. I lay there in a pile of dried up Autumn leaves and broken twigs that lay beside to me; their pointy edges piercing into my skin. But I didn't care. The only thing I could focus on was my agonizing pain._

 _That's how I spent the rest of the night; in traumatising pain. That's until I woke a few hours later with fiery red eyes and a thirst for blood..._

 _I was a vampire now. Not some frail, weak, pathetic human._

 _And Edward Cullen, well he was no one but somebody I loathed. Somebody I was going to punish, no matter how long it took._

21 years later I'm sat here in my room deep within the Volturi castle; I had joined once I had woken up from my transformation and was now even one of the top members of the guard. Alongside Alec and his sister Jane.

My hair, now almost black, reached past my hips. I had ghostly white skin which looked even paler against my bright red, crimson eyes. There was barely anything left in my appearance of which reminded me of my old self.

"Isabella" I heard Aro hiss from the main chamber and so using my vampire speed I ran to him, my black cape flying after me.

"Yes master" I bowed to him as I spoke.

"We are having special guests arrive tomorrow, another vampire coven. They will be staying for a few weeks; maybe longer. They'll be here for your ball."

Ah yes, my ball. It was to officially welcome me to guard and to introduce me to all the vampires. All the Covens were invited. But who was this Coven who was coming? And what made them so special? Aro hardly ever had guests stay over.

"Whom master?" I asked him, my voice echoing off the empty walls like a bell.

"The Cullen Coven Isabella"

The Cullens... Edward Cullen.

I felt as though if my heart had been beating, it would have stopped then and there.

"The Cullens master" My breath hitched. I said it more as a question than a statement. However, Aro didn't notice.

"Why yes Isabella. They are a vegetarian Coven that is currently settled down in Chicago at the moment. However, they don't see themselves as a Coven but instead an intended family."

Chicago. I wonder how long they've been there for. Maybe they've been there since they left. Then again, if they had been there for 21 years then they must be well at hiding themselves in order not to be noticed.

"Vegetarian? As in they drink animal blood? Why that is highly unheard of." I spoke with fake surprise, "Why are they coming master if I may ask?"

"Well Carlisle Cullen is an old friend of mine and I want them to meet my newest guard member."

Aro giggled. Aro was surely one to show off. I was just another gem in his collection.

I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"How wonderful master."

"Now; you are to get Gina to get their rooms set up Isabella" Aro ordered me, "Four of them over in the east side of the castle."

"Yes Master" I bowed once more before walking along the corridors until I reached Gina's desk. Almost back at the front of the castle.

"Gina!" I called.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Aro wants you to set up some rooms. A Coven is coming tomorrow" I explained to her.

"Which Coven may I ask."

"The Cullen Coven" I almost sneered the name.

"The Cullens" Gina said surprised.

"Oh, you have heard of them?"

"Why yes, The Cullens are very well known around here Isabella," She told me. Gina always was a gossiper.

That I already knew. I faintly remember the portrait of Carlise and the Vultori from that horrid night so many years ago. I was fully aware of his place in the guard, however, I did not know Aro still considered him a close friend.

"Oh!" I gasped," Now go and sort out the rooms will you" I demanded before turning around and leaving back the way I had come from.

I Walked at human pace; the sound of my heels clicking against the floor was really the only sound. I didn't breath I didn't have a pounding heartbeat. No one in the castle did except for... our visitors.

As I began to think about the sweet human flesh we kept inside the castle I began to feel peckish. Must be time to feed!

I smirked to myself and made my way into the tourist room where we kept dinner. There I saw a young boy (who was maybe around 15) with piercing green eyes and a head of messy bronze hair.

The boy cowered in the corner of the room with his knees up to his chin. He didn't look at me when I walked in.

He seemed scared, which was good. I prefer my meals more when they're full of adrenaline, it makes them tastier.

I pierced my teeth into the side of his neck. I heard him scream and squeal beneath me as I drained the blood from his body. But his pain didn't make me want to stop. No! It just made me more satisfied. The boy had to go, he reminded me too much of a certain someone.

 **0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Hey guys,**

 **It's me! I'm back again.**

 **Hope you've liked the beginning of this story. By the time you would of read this I'm likely to of re-wrote this chapter like... 10 times. So, I don't really know where I plan on going with this; I mean I have a plan but it's not really very detailed but I can go off of it I suppose. Most of the beginning chapters have already been written so hopefully I'll be quick at updating.**

 **I didn't want this story to be like some of the Bella Volturi stories I've read. Where she jumps right back into the Cullens arms and she and Jane are like besties and they are always doing each others makeup. I just always found them cringy. I wanted a story where Bella was dark and a bad ass.**

 **So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Till the next chapter:)**


	2. To visit the Volturi

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Epov**_

Emptiness. That's the only emotion I could feel right now, feel ever. Large amounts of numbness taking over my body. My heart aches and my throat burns, as though a hot iron was being shoved down my throat. But I don't concentrate on the burning in my throat and my thirst for blood that the burning comes with. I haven't fed in weeks. I haven't fed regularly in a long time, not since... I left.

Bella. Bella. My Bella. My mind repeated over and over again. She was all that was ever on my mind. I missed her so much! My Bella. My unbeating heart ached for her.

There wasn't one day that went by where I didn't think of that day. The day I last saw my love, the last time I saw her beautiful face and heard the soothing sound of her beating heart. I keep telling myself that I did the right thing, however, it doesn't feel that way.

"EDWARD!" Alice called for me from downstairs. "Get down here!"

I didn't move.

I heard her small feet patter on the floor boards as she ran up the stairs to my door. Which she then stood directly behind.

"Edward!" She yelled again, this time banging on my door.

"What Alice?" I asked weakly so that she would quite bothering me. Couldn't she see that I just wanted to be left alone?

"Carlisle wants you downstairs, he has something to announce." She said cheerfully.

"Alright, I'm coming" I sighed as I got out of my dark pit hole and headed downstairs where the rest of my family was waiting.

"Ah, Edward nice to see you." Carlise greeted.

"Oh, Edward." My mother said hugging me as if I was a young child.

"Now as you know I have some news; today I got an invite from Aro, he wants us to come down and visit," He told us.

"Why?" Emmett asked confused.

"Because Aro wants to catch up with me and meet the rest of my family, plus he wants us to meet his newest member of the guard; she joined about 21 years ago but Aro kept a secret from the rest of the world. There's a ball to welcome her; so bring something nice." Carlise explained and as he did I felt a horrible pang in my chest.

21 years. That's how long I have been away from my Bella. My love. 21 years ago since I left her in the forest. By now she had probably moved on, settled down with a husband and children like she deserved. Beautiful children that looked just like her. With their big doe eyes and chestnut brown hair.

She was no longer mine...

"A ball!" Alice squealed, "Oh I do love a ball! I'll pack all of our outfits, I can't wait!"

"Why keep her a secret for so long?" Esme asked.

"She must be very powerful and you know how Aro is, always wanting to show off the newest pawn in his collection."

"So are we going then?" Alice chirped. Diverting the subject away from the mysterious guard member.

"Yes, I'm not sure how long we will stay but we will for at least a few days," Carlisle told us.

"But what about their diet?" Jasper said.

"Well we will just have to stay away from them during their lunch hour," Carlisle said uncomfortably, looking down at his feet.

"When do we leave?" Rose asked not looking up from her fashion magazine.

"Tomorrow so pack your things and go hunting. That is all" Carlisle said before heading back upstairs to his study. And I followed after him to head to my room to mope about my long lost love.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Apov

Yay family vacation! Even if it was to Volterra to visit the Volturi.

I knew that my family were looking at me as though I was crazy. I know, I know. Why would I want to see the Volturi? They are the most feared thing in the Vampire world. They're ruthless and mean.

But I just have this great feeling about this trip, like something magical is going to happen; no matter how cheesy that sounds.

And plus there is going to be a ball! I hadn't thought about fashion in a while and so the thought of packing for a ball excited me.

Once Carlisle had finished telling us about the Vultori, I headed straight back to my room to pack.

I packed two of my own suitcases and then did one for Jazzy.

Then, whilst exploring my closet, I came across a cute little shirt that I had bought for Bella yet never had the chance to give to her. I missed her so much; I missed my sister and my best friend every day. It hurt so much to leave her. I really didn't want to but Edward just wouldn't let us stay.

He's so selfish! Making us all leave her like that for her 'Safety'

I don't see how leaving her is going to protect her I mean... she's a danger magnet. She attracts danger where ever she goes.

But by now she would be about 39. Probably married and with a family, children for god sake! But I would never get to be a part of it and it's all Edwards fault!

There was a light knock on the bedroom door after which it opened and I looked up to see Jaspers smiling face looking down at me.

I don't know why he was knocking. This was his room.

He probably just wanted to give me some space.

"Hey honey" Jasper greeted in his sweet honey Texas voice.

"Hey Jazz" I sighed as we sat down beside each other on the bed. Wrapping our arms around each other in a tight embrace.

"I miss her Jazz" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know you do honey, everyone does," He told me.

I looked up and saw him staring out the window with a guilty expression on his face and I knew what he as thinking about.

"Jasper it wasn't your fault and everyone knows that."

"Yes, it was Alice. If I hadn't attacked her then Edward probably would have never left and this family would be a whole lot happier." He blamed himself.

"Jasper! You were new to this diet and blood was exposed to you. It was your natural reaction" I tried to explain to him. Trying to make him relax.

"Sure whatever you say" He sighed, giving up and leaning against the headrest. We stayed like that for a few hours before deciding to go out and hunt ready for tomorrow's trip to Italy and I could not wait!

This trip was going to have some surprises! I could feel it.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Hia,**

 **I know that these chapters haven't been very long so far but I'm going to start making them longer as the story goes on.**

 **Please review and read and favourite and follow and whatever else.**

 **Thank you and see ya later.**


	3. Surprise of a lifetime

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Bpov**_

Yesterday had passed quickly, making today the day that the Cullens were to arrive in Volterra. Today I was going to make them feel my pain.

I was going to show them that I was no longer the weak human who would fall to Edwards' knees and beg him to take me back; that will only ever happen when I turned back into a human again. Which we all know will never happen.

"Isabella" Aro called me so I quickly made my way to him.

"Yes master" I bowed slightly.

"The Cullens are in the building young one, I would like you to stand at the front with Jane and Alec and greet them when they come in."

No that's not good enough, I wanted to surprise them. Give them the shock of their lives. Standing there waiting for them wasn't the big entrance I was needing.

"Well as much of an amazing idea that is master, how about I stand outside and I come in when you call. I mean you want them to have a good first impression don't you master. You wanted to show me off" I persuaded him. Pursing my lips.

"Why what a wonderful idea young Isabella, stand behind the wall and do not move until you are called."

I nodded and ran off behind the wall. This was going to be great!

A few seconds later I heard Aro greeting our special guests.

"Ah Carlisle" Aro whispered ever so lightly as he walked up over to him, "It's been awhile old friend"

"It has, hasn't it Aro. It's nice to see you too" Carlise greeted back, his voice still soft and smooth.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Well, Aro this is the rest of my family. My wonderful wife Esme, My son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, My other son Jasper and his wife Alice and finally Edward, my first son." Carlisle explained as he pointed to each one of them.

"Ah, Edward nice to meet you." He greeted back with a wide grin. Even without looking I could tell that he was eyeing each one of them over; looking for new talent.

"Nice to meet you too" Edward responded with fake enthusiasm in his voice.

My heart panged as it had been so long since I had heard his smooth honey-like voice, but his voice seemed to miss something, something seemed different.

But wait, Carlise never mentioned anything about Edwards mate. So he never ran off with a beautiful vampire. I mean that's good. No girl deserves to have her heart ripped out and trampled on by the boy she loves!

Or thought she loved.

I hate Edward Cullen and the rest of the Cullen family! They're all bastards who deserve to burn in purgatory.

"So young Alice, you are the future seeker" Aro hissed, interested in a new possible guard member.

Though of course she would not join.

"Yes," Alice answered short and simply, her pixie-like voice ringing.

"So Aro, it was a surprise for you to invite us down here." Carlisle tried to change the conversation

"Well Carlisle it has been awhile since I last saw you and I wanted to meet the rest of your family. I also wanted you to meet my newest guard member. She joined us 21 years ago. She is extraordinary. Would you like to meet her?" Aro told them. His voice happy as he was about so show off his biggest item.

"Why please" Carlisle answered for them all.

Ha! They were going to be so surprised once they saw me! There little, weak, pathetic human now one of the top members of the Volturi guard.

"Wonderful, Isabella can you come out here" He hissed in a snake like voice.

Now's my chance to shine.

And with that, I walked out from behind the wall. The room went deadly silent as I saw the shocked expressions on their faces.

The only sound was the echoing coming from my heels and I walked across the floor.

I looked up at Edward whose eyes had not left my face.

* * *

 _ **Epov**_

I did not want to be here. Anywhere but here.

We were inside the Volturi main chamber with Aro and some of the others from the guard.

I just wanted to go back to my room and mope about my Bella. My lost love.

"Ah Carlisle It's been awhile old friend"

"It has, hasn't it Aro. It's nice to see you too" Carlisle greeted back.

There was silence for a few seconds and I looked around the room to see my family, all except for Carlisle, standing there awkwardly.

"Well, Aro this is the rest of my family. My wonderful wife Esme, My son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, My other son Jasper and his wife Alice and finally Edward, my first son." Carlisle introduced us. Pointing us out individually.

"Ah Edward nice to meet you" He greeted me. Quickly glancing over all of us as he spoke.

"It's Nice to meet you too," I said back with no emotion in my voice at all.

"So young Alice, you are the future seeker" Aro hissed.

He was only interested in her power so that he could have her on his guard and be even more powerful. It was useless though Alice would never leave to join the guard, no one in the family would.

"Yes," Alice chirped. Her answer short nd simple.

"So Aro it was a surprise for you to invite us down here," Carlisle said changing the conversation.

"Well Carlisle it has been awhile since I last saw you and I wanted to meet the rest of your family. I also wanted you to meet my newest guard member. She joined us 21 years ago. She is extraordinary. Would you like to meet her?" Aro asked excitedly.

21 years. That number was still like a stab to my chest with a knife. 21 years. 21 years. 21 years ago I left the only woman I ever loved.

"Why please" Carlisle answered for us.

"Wonderful, Isabella can you come out here" He hissed in a snake like voice.

Isabella. Another stab to my chest.

I heard the footsteps of this Isabella as she walked towards us from behind the wall, she was wearing black heels.

She had long creamy legs and a short black dress that ended above the knee, her black cape in which she was wearing floated behind her as she walked.

I moved my head up to her face and then didn't move it again.

Bella!

She was Bella standing right in front of me.

She had a white, transparent face and almost black hair. Her once deep brown eyes were long gone and replaced by crimson red ones.

Vampire! How did she become a Vampire?

At that moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was that she was here and alive.

Bella's eyes met mine but instead of a look of love radiating from her face, I got an ice cold stare full of hatred. As if she wanted to kill me.

* * *

 _ **Apov**_

Even as we had entered the Volturi castle, I still had the wonderful feeling that something amazing was going to happen.

"Wonderful, Isabella can you come out here please," Aro said and a young woman came from behind the wall.

She was very beautiful. Long black hair, creamy legs, a beautiful black dress. Wait- She was- She is Bella!

My sister! My best friend!

Bella was part of the Volturi! How did that happen?

I looked over at my brother who was staring at Bella and she was staring back; the only difference was she had cold eyes and a face full of hatred.

Though through the angry look she almost looked as though she was smirking.

Oh no.

* * *

 _ **Jpov**_

The minute the girl walked into the room everyone knew who she was.

Bella Swan, the once kind, caring human was now a vampire and by the looks of it, she wasn't very happy.

The minute she walked into the room, I automatically felt her emotions shoot at me.

I felt a huge amount of pain and sadness but also a lot of anger, hatred and even a little bit of...love?

* * *

 _ **Empov**_

It took me a while to realize it but once I did... I was like Holy Shit that's Bella!

My once clumsy, little human sister was standing in front of me beside Aro. She had these bright red eyes which meant she drank from humans.

Bella killed humans, innocent humans.

Coming from somebody who originally despised blood, I found this surprising.

I turned to see how Edward was handling it all only to see him staring at her with a loving gaze and Bella was staring back, but not with happy eyes, more like 'I'm going to kill you' eyes.

* * *

 _ **Rpov**_

The girl walked in from behind the wall and I was suddenly jealous, she was beautiful. She had waist length, dark brown, wavy hair and these huge crimson red eyes. Plump blood red lips and a perfectly structured face, long creamy legs and a small waist with large boobs. She was beautiful. Maybe even more than me...

I awoke from my thought to see the girl and Edward staring at each other. The girl looking as though she wanted to kill him.

What is that Isabella's girls prob...WAIT! That girl's Bella.

* * *

 _ **Espov**_

I didn't like it here. I only agreed to come for Carlisle's sake and to get Edward out of the house. My poor boy has been a wreck ever since he left Bella.

I don't blame him though I mean I miss Bella terribly as well, she was my daughter. As much as I loved all of my other children they were all mature vampires. Bella was different, she was human. Someone that I could actually take care of. Feed her, tell her that everything will be okay when she hurt herself, comfort her when she cried. I missed her every single day and ever since Edward left her this family has never been the same.

"Wonderful, Isabella can you come out here," Aro said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Isabella. What a coincidence.

The girl came out from behind the wall. She was stunning and- and she was- And she was my daughter! I couldn't forget her face! She was Bella! Our Bella!

The only difference was she was a vampire.

And her eyes... they're red!

Bella killed people

Bella drank human blood.

And then my spirits of this family ever being the same again were killed off, even more, when I saw Bella staring into Edward's eyes with pure hatred; the anger seeping off of her body.

* * *

 _ **Cpov**_

The minute that we had arrived in Volterra we came straight here. It was still the same as it had been when I left. The tall, plain walls that echoed at every word; the large chandeliers, the exquisite golden thrones up at the top end of the room.

"Ah Carlisle" Aro greeted me, "It's been awhile old friend"

"It has, hasn't it Aro. It's nice to see you too" I said back, however I was not quite sure if the feeling was mutual.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Well, Aro this is the rest of my family. My wonderful wife Esme, My son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, My other son Jasper and his wife Alice and finally Edward, my first son." I beamed as I introduced my family.

"Ah, Edward nice to meet you" Aro grinned. Though I could not miss the subtle glance he took at everyone.

"Nice to meet you too" Edward responded with little emotion.

He's been like this ever since we left.

"So young Alice, you are the future seeker" Aro hissed interested in her gift. He wanted her for his guard.

"Yes," Alice nodded in return.

"So Aro, it was a surprise for you to invite us down here," I said to him, changing the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Well Carlisle it has been awhile since I saw you and I wanted to meet the rest of your family. I also wanted you to meet my newest guard member. She joined us 21 years ago. She is extraordinary. Would you like to meet her?" Aro told us excitedly.

This Isabella must be something.

"Why please" I answered for my family as I knew that they were likely to say anything.

Isabella walked into the room, her shoes echoing off the walls. She was wearing all black (Dress, Cape and Shoes) and she had long, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back. The moment the girl looked up I instantly knew who she was.

She wasn't Isabella Volturi, she Bella Swan; the girl who always fell down and I fixed up. The shy human from Forks who cared about everybody and almost everybody loved back.

But then I saw her eyes. Crimson red!

She killed humans. Sweet, caring Bella Swan was now a vampire who killed humans even though she knew that there was a better way.

Though I doubt that was the thought most important to her right now... especially by the way she is looking at Edward.


	4. Refusal to break

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Bpov**_

"Why dear Cullens I would like you to meet my newest guard member, Isabella," Aro said, introducing me to those heart crushing Vampires.

They all looked at me with shock and suspicion and I knew that they were all aware of who I was.

Ha! How confused they must be.

"Why hello Cullens, I have heard Aro mention you many times before. It's wonderful-" I said sneering the wonderful, "To finally meet you." I faked a smile. Acting as though I had no idea who they were.

I glanced over at Alice who looked as though she was desperate to say something, by the looks of her scrunched face, but Rosalie elbowed her in the stomach and so she didn't.

Esme, on the other hand, looked down, her face was sad and tearful as she took in what I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Isabella" Carlisle muttered trying to break the awkward silence that hung between us all.

"Now Isabella why don't you show our guests your power," Aro insisted with pleasure. He was always happy when he got to show me off.

"Of course master." I nodded, "I can do this," I said raising both my hands and setting them on fire; holding the flames in the palm of my hand. Then I launched the fire bolt across the room so that it collided with a wooden chair and burnt it to ashes. I looked over to see their expressions. It was a mixture of shock and fear. Probably because they knew I could kill them in one single shot.

My plan was working then.

"And this" Thinking hard about the flame I had just propelled moments ago and thought about extracting it, the chair came back as though it had never gone, "And I can also focus hard on one single object and set it on fire" Explaining in detail, Aro applauded in glee.

"Isn't she amazing" He clapped once more.

"Wonderful" Edward choked through his teeth, "How did you come across her?"

"Well actually, you see, I got lost in the forest one night when I experienced the change, without even being bitten, not that I remember anyhow. Then when I realized what had become of me I came straight to Volterra to ask to join the guard." I cut in, making sure to answer as I knew it would sound more hurtful coming from me.

"So you weren't even bitten" Carlisle repeated in utter shock

"Nope," I smirked, "Just my luck I guess. Any longer in that forest I was left in and I would have surely died" I uttered, spitting on the last word.

"See! Isn't she just amazing!" Aro clapped happily and giggled, "Now, enough talking for one day. Bella will you take the Cullens to their rooms and then join the rest of the guard in the training room"

I bowed and turned around, my cape twisting behind me.

"Of course master."

The Cullens followed behind me as we walked down the empty hallway. Now that we were alone I knew they were going to try and talk to me but I wasn't going to allow that to happen. I wasn't going to weaken at the smallest opportunity.

"Bella! Bella, I know you can hear us. Talk to us" Alice hissed as she ran up behind me. Chirping over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I am not permitted to talk to you," I said sternly, turning quickly around on the spot to face them.

"Permitted? Bella, he does not own you!" Edward yelled.

"Well you see the thing is Mr. Cullen, I am part of the guard and Aro is in charge of the guard. So in retro speck, he kind of does." I started walking again, "Now here is Alice's and Jasper's room" I gestured to the room on my left.

"Bella sweetie, we know you're angry but we have to talk sometime," Esme said in her soothing voice. Out of everyone, it was hardest to be mad with her, she was my mother. But that also made me hate her more. A mother is supposed to protect their children, not abandon them. I also knew that if I was going to be mad I had to be mad with all of them. Otherwise, this wouldn't work.

"I can't and even if I could, I wouldn't; I have orders to fulfill. Now Rosalie, Emmett your room is over here on you right. Edward's is there and Esme and Carlisle, your room is over there, besides Marcus's and Caius's study. Now NEVER go into anybody's room unless invited and stay out of my room." I sneered and they looked shocked, "Now I must leave." I told them, running off before they could react.

I returned back to the training room as instructed where, if I was right, the Cullens would be within the next few minutes and the second stage of my plan would be put into action.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Hi,**_

 _ **Here's another chapter. It's a little short but I couldn't really extend it much. Plus, they'll get longer later. It's early days people.**_

 _ **It's nice to here that you guys have liked my story so far; I was afraid at first considering I've never posted another story besides my first one and I didn't know if anybody would read it. But you have! So thank you :)**_

 _ **Till next time.**_


	5. Training

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Epov**_

"What are we going to do? She made it clear that she doesn't want to talk to us." I spoke sadly. The seven of us were all gathered in the room belonging to Esme and Carlisle. All with the same concern on our minds, Bella.

When I first saw her I was overjoyed. She was here! My reason for existing was back in my life, the void in my heart could finally be filled.

But in that moment, I tore my eyes away and forced myself to look closely at her face, her cold structured expression with eyes full of hatred, burning into my own as though she wanted to kill me (and with her power it was possible). It was then I realised that she was no longer the same girl I had fallen hopelessly in love with. She wasn't mine anymore; In fact, she hadn't been mine for the last 21 years.

"I say we jump on her." Emmett piped in. His tone of voice serious.

"Now Emmett we have to be rational. As much as I know we want to talk to her we have to respect her wishes and also, you saw her power." Carlisle spoke calmly, "She would have you dead within seconds."

Emmett grabbed onto the back of his neck nervously. Something he had the tendency to do often,"Yeah, but you have to admit,that was freakishly cool" He chuckled.

"But we have to do something," Alice mumbled, pouting over the loss of her best friend. The rims of her eyes were shimmering with tears that would never fall and she looked like a young child who's puppy had just died.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" Esme asked her husband in distress.

"I- I honestly don't know."

"Ugh!" I groaned viciously, fleeting up and pacing around the room, "How could this happen? I left to avoid this!" I picked up a nearby item and threw it against the wall; watching as it smashed into hundreds of little pieces and then drop to the floor.

"Listen." Rosalie announced as she stood up, "You are going to man up, you're going to win Bella over again and then we are going to go home." She snapped.

"Since when did you care so much about Bella?" Jasper asked, turning to look up at her.

"I don't. But I've watched this family mope around for the past 21 years and I know you won't stop unless you get her back. Plus I can't deal with Edward like this for eternity." She explained; flopping back down onto the bed.

"Yeah Edward," Alice spoke suddenly soothingly now as she walked over to me, "We're going to talk to her and explain to her what happened. Then you're going to win her over again."

I nodded. Unsure, however.

"Your right." I sniffed, "Let's go."

I walked out the room with my family following my trail. Together the seven of us roamed down the outstretched corridor and back into the main chamber. However when we arrived, it was empty.

"Where did they go?" Emmett asked, "Do you think they left?"

"No." Carlisle shook his head, "They wouldn't invite us here and then leave. They're still in the castle."

"Didn't Aro say something about going to train"? Alice pointed out.

She was right.

"Yes, come on let's go," I instructed and began walking forwards once more.

"But we don't know where they train?" Rose vocalised.

I halted and called out, "Gina!" My voice echoing off the stone walls.

A moment later a young woman in her early 20's ran forwards. Gasping and panting breathlessly. She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a pair of matching heels which made it hard for her to run; Still panting, she stood up straight and tried to calm herself.

"Yes." She panted, "What is it?"

"Where do the guard train?" I asked impatiently. Sure I may have sounded rude but this was too important.

"Down the corridor, to your left." She explained, gesturing with her arms the directions.

I stormed past her, not bothering to thank her.

"Thank you, Gina." Carlisle greeted her as he walked by. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

I quickly sped through the unfamiliar corridor and to the door at the end which, according to Gina, the rest of the guard were at.

"Wait!" Jasper called just as I was about to walk in.

"What" I snapped, couldn't he see that this was important. Couldn't they all see?

"Should we really just walk in? This could be secret and plus, this is the Volturi we're dealing with. The wrong move could cost us all of our lives."

"Jaspers right." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Why was this family so caught up on not letting me see Bella? I had to put things right between us! I needed her back in my life. Otherwise... It wasn't worth living.

"Then how do you suppose we get in," I growled in response

"Calm down son." He instructed me, "Aro!" He then called.

We waited in silence for a moment when there was suddenly a loud clicking motion coming from behind the steel, door and it finally opened. Aro waiting patiently on the other side.

"Ah, you found us." He beamed.

"Yes, we asked Gina for directions. She really is very helpful." He smiled and then began talking again, "Do you mind if we come in and watch you train?"

Aro looked as though he was in deep thought for a moment.

"Sure. You came at a good time too. Isabella's about to start. She is one of our best you know, she may look harmless but she is one of our best. She fights like she acts, fierce."

"I find that hard to believe," Emmett mumbled quietly under his breath.

My Bella was one of their best fighters? I couldn't believe it. Bella was never meant to be like this; a killing machine. She was never meant to become a vampire in the first place! And to think she was changed without being bitten, that had to be my fault.

She had mentioned being left in the forest, was that also my fault? I left her by the trail. Did she go looking for me?

I was broken out of my trail of thought when I heard Carlisle clear his throat, motioning towards me to enter the room. I realised that the rest of my family had already set foot across, leaving just me and Carlisle outside.

The door slammed shut behind me as we entered and Aro began speaking, "Stay in the corner. This can get brutal."

We did as he said and stood on the sideline. The room was large and in the middle of the marble floor was a large stone pattern of a star. The room itself was very dark with only a few lanterns bringing light to the area.

Bella stepped forwards, still as beautiful as before. Her hair now high in a ponytail, she latched onto her cape and threw it to the ground. Another guard member I did not recognise stepped forward too. He was double her size and had muscles the size of Emmett's.

He was going to crush her!

My mind was overfilled with worry and I went to move forward to swoop her away from this mess however I was pulled back by Jasper and Emmett who held me down in my place. As I struggled, I saw Bella look over at me and smirk. Her beautiful, angelic face glistening with a devious look.

"Start." Aro giggled in a high pitch voice. Clasping his hands together.

Both grinned at one another before going in for the kill. They sped around each other at vampire speed so it was hard to tell everything that was going on. The man tumbled to the ground for a time shoter than a second before jumping back up and throwing Bella across the room by the waist. She landed on the balls of her heels, sliding backwards a few feet.

If my heart was beating I think it would have stopped. How dare he touch her!

I felt Jasper and Emmetts grip on me tighten.

But Bella fought back. She ran right back at him and leapt onto his shoulders. Grabbing onto his neck and flipping mid air, landing back on the ground and bringing the man's head down with her; his headless body fell lifelessly to the ground.

As the members of the Volturi clapped excitedly, the seven of us stood there in shock; our mouths left open wide.

"Did she just really kill that guy?" Rosalie whispered shakily.

"You know I find this really cool yet horrifying at the same time," Emmett muttered to us over the sounds of the cheering from the Volturi members.

Did I really just watch that? Did that just happen?

"Isn't she just amazing!" As Aro spoke, Bella bowed.

Carlisle stepped forward, "She's um... great," Unsure what to say.

Bellas smirk just seemed to get bigger.

"Would you like me to finish him off for you master?" She asked him.

Every time she called him Master it made me want to be sick. She was not an object and he does not own her!

"Please do, Isabella."

Finish him... wait they weren't going to-

Bella raised both her arms and as she did the man's body set to flames until there was nothing left of him but ash.

She clicked her fingers together and in a short of a time it had taken for him to burn, the flames stopped.

There had to be a way to get my Bella back. Or at least, get her to forgive me. And if there is a way... I will find it.

Until the day my eternal life ended, I would fight for her.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Hey, hope you liked.**_

 _ **Becuase this story is a lot shorter than my other one was (only around 15 or so chapters) I'm trying to spread them out so I don't post them all at once; whilst I've been waiting to post I've been updating some chapters on my last story because let's face it, chapter 20 through 60 were pretty badly written.**_

 _ **Anyhow, thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites. Please continue. Hope you have a great day.**_


	6. Anger

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Bpov**_

I knew that after my scene in the training room the Cullens were left bewildered and feeling grim. My plan, which was to make the Cullens feel ashamed and scared, didn't just extend til the end of this Vacation but until after they got home. I wanted Edward to feel heartbreak a million times over until he decided to end his pathetic excuse of a life.

Once I left the guard training room I headed back to my room but before I arrived there, however, somebody came up behind me. I turned on the spot to find out who it was and the near sight of them made me want to punch them then tear off their head.

* * *

 _ **Epov**_

After the training had finished Bella was the first to leave the room. Therefore, I left right after her and chased her down the corridors. By the looks of it, she was heading back to her room.

Maybe if I could get to her whilst she was alone I could have a real conversation with her and maybe even explain everything.

"Bella," I called, nudging her elbow so that she turned around to face me.

"What Edward!?" She growled in my direction. Her eyes filling with hate and anger.

"Um, I- I wanted to talk to you," I stuttered nervously under her glare.

Come on Edward, man up!

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She growled abruptly; trying to turn back round however I grabbed onto her arm before she could.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed as she squirmed against my grip.

"Bella we need to talk." I tried to sound calm.

"You want to talk! How about I talk! How about I talk about you leaving me in that forest to die. Tell you about how you told me you never loved me and broke my heart. You left. Not only you but your family. MY FAMILY. Then when I scavenged the Woods looking for you I collapsed because I had been searching for you for so long. And then I transformed into a vampire. Is that what you wanted to talk about or did you want to talk about something else." She shrieked in my ear. Seconds later she recomposed her position and went from screaming at me back to her normal glaring look.

"No, Bella look..." I tried to tell her but she wasn't having any of it.

She just shook her head violently, refusing to look me in the eye. But then she raised her head, an evil look forming under the curtains of her hair.

"Jane!" She called out into the open.

Moments later Jane ran to her side. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun which showed off her child like face. Her large, black cape (which all the members seemed to wear) was wrapped around her body like a blanket.

"Yes, Sister?" She spoke to her. Her voice quiet and ghostly; showing almost no emotion.

SISTER! What is this?!

"I think it's time to feed. Are you coming, sister?"

"Of course." She replied nodding and smirking.

The two, smiling at each other, turned and headed towards the back end of the castle where, moments later, screams erupted.

My mouth dropped open and I had to cringe back. I turned around still shaken; then I made my way back to my room. When I arrived the rest of my family were already waiting.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, fully walking into the room. Or course I didn't need to ask because I already knew the answer. I could read minds.

 _'My poor son. And poor Bella, she only took this path because of vengeance you can see it in her eyes; she's hurt.'_ Thought Esme, her eyes full of sorrow.

Esme was right, though. The only reason why Bella had turned out this way is because I lied to her. Broke her heart.

I promised that I would not stop until she was happy and whole again. And... well if that meant leaving her so that she could find happiness with somebody else then that was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

"We need to come up with a new plan," Alice informed us all.

"A new plan for what?" I queried.

"A plan for getting Bella back, apparently she won't listen to reasoning. You need to show her how much you really love her." She made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe if we were dealing with old Bella it would be. But new Bella...?

I refrained from saying anything.

"Yeah, I want my sister back." Emmett demanded, "So this better work. Edward, you have to be the most dazzling, heart jerking version of yourself you've ever been."

* * *

 _ **Bpov**_

"Isabella, Jane and Alec, come to the Eastern hall!" Aro called to us, instructing us to meet him. We came to him from the feeding room as that is where the three of us had been. Just having a little... snack.

"Yes," Jane asked him first. Bowing ever so slightly.

"You see, there is a petty little Coven of a few nomad vampires in the south that need to be taken care of."

"Taken care of? Sir, what are their crimes?" I asked, curious for more information.

"You see Isabella, the Coven is growing too strong, too powerful and obnoxious; they're beginning to cause suspicion among the other humans residing in the area. They need to be stopped before they reveal us." Aro explained to us all with a serious expression on his face, "But I know you will do me justice and I expect you back within the next day."

Then, without making a noise, this time, he motioned for us to leave and together we did.

"So how should we take this one to action?" Alec muttered as we headed towards the doors of the castle, "Do I leave them motionless while Bella burns them. Or should we allow Jane to mess with them for awhile?"

"We have lots of time to talk about that brother," Jane smirked back in response. Thinking about bringing torture to others always made her happy. That was one of the things I liked most about her.

"Bella!" Edward called to me as I strutted past.

I continued to walk by him. Acting like her wasn't there. It would have been better if he wasn't.

"Bella where are you going?" He yelled in distress when I ignored him. Alice running to his side.

"I'm going on a mission. You know, because that's what I'm here to do." I answered sarcastically.

"But Bella-" Alice tried to say but I cut her off by sending her a dirty look.

Once we had walked outside the castle, Alec turned to face me.

"Isabella, do you know those Cullens?"

"Sadly I do; they're just a bunch of pesticides from my past," I grumbled and the conversation was left at that.

We strolled out of the castle and headed towards the South. A grin plastered on my face.

* * *

 _ **Epov**_

Alice and I were strolling around the castle trying to kill off time but my thoughts were only on Bella. No matter what I did I couldn't seem to get her out of my head.

We headed into the main room where we saw three of the guard members. It was Alec, Jane and Bella... and they were heading towards the door which left the castle and headed into the forest.

Where were they going? Was she leaving? No, she couldn't leave! Not yet.

"Bella!" I called to her as she casually walked past.

She ignored me and continued to strut on by.

"Bella where are you going?" I yelled again in distress when she didn't respond. Alice ran to my side when she saw my horror.

"I'm going on a mission. You know, because that's what I'm here to do." Bella answered sarcastically. No emotion but sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"But Bella-" Alice tried to say but stopped once Bella struck her a dirty look.

As they left the castle, I heard them mutter to one another.

"Isabella, do you know those Cullens?" Alec asked her.

"Sadly I do; they're just a bunch of pesticides from my past." She grumbled, then the conversation fell flat. They must have left.

So that's how Bella though of me. A low life parasite. Then again I suppose I deserved that; I left her broken hearted and alone. It's my fault she ended up like this. I would hate me if I was her, in fact, I do hate me.

I turned on the spot with a defeated look. Heading back to my room when Alice stopped me.

"Hey, she'll be back." She said with a determined face, "And when she does, we'll explain to her why we left and she'll somehow forgive us." She seemed more determined to convince herself than me.

The thing is... I don't think she'll ever forgive me.

"Hey hey. Come on. Let's go see the others and tell them everything. And when Bella gets back it will be time for her ball. The other Covens will be arriving and we will have to go into the city and get clothes."

I nodded sheepishly before following her to our rooms.

"Carlisle, Esme!" Alice called as we walked into their rooms; together they came towards us. The rest of our siblings following.

"What is it?" Emmett shrugged.

"Bella's going on a mission." Alice simply explained.

"What! When? Can we say goodbye." He asked again.

"Actually no, let me rephrase that. Bella left for a mission."

"Oh, what!" Emmett complained.

"What sort of mission?" Esme asked worriedly as she stood up (looking as though she was ready to run out the door), "Will she be alright?"

"I don't know." Alice shrugged sadly, "She never told us and we never heard."

No one said anything got a minute.

"Well, could you not ask Aro? I suppose if he wants to show off he would have no problem with telling us." Rosalie suggested.

Yes. Yes!

"Yes, we should go do that. Come on, let's go!" I yelled eagerly. If he told us then we could go find her.

"Edward son, you know that even if we do find where she is we can't go follow her."

My spirits crushed.

"What." I turned to face him.

"We can't go find her; for three reasons. It's forbidden, it's too dangerous and Bella won't want to see us there."

"I don't care if it's dangerous! I'm willing to risk that for her!" I yelled trying to get my point across. I would risk my life for her. ALWAYS!

"Even if that wasn't a reason for us not to go, there is still the other two reasons holding us back. The whole purpose of us finding where she is is so that we can see how long it will take for her to get back."

Damn it!

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Son, she will be back soon. It's her ball in a few days and she has to be here for it." Carlisle tried to calm me.

"Who's coming then?" Alice smiled cheerfully, trying to break the ice.

"I'll go" Rosalie announced standing up.

We all turned at her, surprised. Why would Rosalie want to come? She hates Bella.

"What! Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I'm not curious; plus I'm sick of you moping around all the time." She shrugged. A stuck up look on her face as she tried to come off as cold.

"Okay, Edward, Rose, Alice and I will go. The rest of you stay here." Carlisle announced. Taking charge of the situation.

"Awww, why don't I get to go!" Emmett cried.

Carlisle ignored him and the four of us walked out the room and towards the main room.

At the bottom of the room was Aro, talking with (and stood beside) Caius and Marcus.

"Ah Carlisle my friend." He greeted happily with his high-pitched voice and an over the top grin on his face, "And you brought your _family_." He stressed on the word as he searched over us with his eyes.

"Yes," Carlisle answered simply, looking uncomfortable.

"So!" Alice gleefully smirked; breaking the rough tension between us all, "Where's Bella? Isabella I mean." Her eyebrows creased at the name change.

 _'Jeez Alice, a great way to be subtle about it'_ I thought to myself. She might as well have brought a banner telling him that we wanted Bella and that I was in love with her.

I turned to look at her but when she was me she just shrugged.

Aro looked pleased with himself, "Ah, young Isabella. She, along with Alec and Jane went on a mission in the South."

The south! So that is where they were.

Alice puffed her cheeks, "What was the mission for? Is it dangerous?" Alice asked innocently however a hint of worry still in her voice; she was as worried as her as I was.

"A Coven up there broke the rules and you know what we do to those who break the rules."

Yes, we do. It's a good thing we never told them about telling Bella.

"Plus, the three of them are very powerful so there should be no trouble. If they keep their game playing to a minimum they should be back mid-evening tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded, "Okay, thank you, Aro. We should be heading back now. We were going for a hunt anyway." He smiled, then the four of us turned and headed back to our rooms to grab the others before heading out to the forest for a hunt.

So Bella would be back for tomorrow. I can deal with that.

Then when she did, it would be time for her ball and I would apologise, I would apologise and she would forgive me. Then we would leave this god forsaken purgatory and live our lives together, forever.

Sounds easy enough.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Here yall** go; **enjoy.**_

 _ **I think I'm going to visit someone tomorrow so ill probably try to finish off the last chapters of this while re-writing parts of my last story; of course, I have to do other things such as revising for science **boo.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and future thanks for anybody who reviews.**_


	7. Bella's ball

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Bpov**_

"W-What do you want?" Caleus stuttered as I neared closer to him. Caleus was the husband of CeCelia who, alongside him, was the leader of the Coven. There was also was Riley, Otton, Patrick, and Latina.

It was usually hard to get a vampire to stutter but apparently I was quite the scary one.

They were being punished because they had been causing suspicious activity and scaring the natives around the area. And when vampires cause prying eyes to turn, that's when the Volturi step in.

We had arrived maybe an hour prior to this moment and so far nothing had happened. Well nothing relatively interesting, no one was screaming yet.

"You surely know what you've been doing." I smirked, "Causing the humans to think."

"We have done no such thing!" CeCilia yelled, running protectively in front of her mate; pushing me backwards.

"Don't you touch her!" Alec growled protectively. Using his powers to reach out and remove all the feelings from her body.

"No brother. Let me." Jane insisted. Alec nodded recently and released his hold on her. Only to pass her on to Jane's burning eyes.

With one glare the woman fell to her knees; her piercing screams echoing off the walls, leaning over as she wailed in obvious pain.

"Get off of her!" Caleus screeched back as he ran towards me in a fighting position. Protecting myself, I set my hands on fire so when he reached out to grab me, I seized hold of his wrists. Causing him to scream as loudly as his mate and sink to the floor as his lower arms swiveled off.

"Nice one Bella," Alec smirked. Winking in my general direction.

As he lay on the floor beside his still restless wife, the other four members came running in.

"What are you doing!" The blonde female yelled frantically as they watched their 'family' burn beneath us.

"Well, you see, your leaders here broke a few rules and needed to be punished. But you don't have to worry, we're not here for you." Alec explained to them, "Unless you want to." He muttered the last part under his breath.

We both new Alec wanted the extra fight.

"You're not touching them!" The other female roared as the four of them charged at us.

So I guess they wanted to.

The male who ran my direction was knocked over when Alec removed all feeling in his feet. When he was down I strolled over and burnt him to the ashes.

Oops.

Oh well.

Within only a few minutes all members of the Coven were laying around us limbless. All but one who was still being tortured by Jane.

"Okay, Jane you can stop torturing her now," I smirked, bumping her shoulder.

"Fine." She shrugged half-heartedly. When the screaming turned into a quiet whimper we knew that Jane had stopped.

"Isabella, finish them off," Alec instructed and I did.

With a single ball of fire, I set them all in a ball of flames. Waiting a few seconds until I knew they were fully gone.

"Done," I smirked proudly to myself. Now let's go."

* * *

 **Epov (later that day)**

The main dining hall at the far end of the castle was beginning to fill with dozens of nomands; all of whom were dressed in either tuxes or a variety of dresses. The once empty hall was now filled to the neck with decorations. Decorations which would make Alice proud, that in fact did make her proud.

We had arrived just as the room began to fill, the ball of which had started about 20 minutes prior. And by this point, almost everybody had arrived. Except for Bella.

"Where is she?" I grumbled nervously as I began to pace around.

"Calm down Edward." Alice insisted, "She'll be here soon. Don't worry about it."

I nodded, "Yeah. You're right. She'll be here soon." But I was trying to convince myself more than anybody.

With shaking hands I reached up to adjust the black mask on my face so that it rested in the right place around my eyes. It was a masquerade party and that, I suppose, added to the mystery.

Over in the corner Emmett and Rosalie were dancing with one another and Esme and Carlisle were mingling with the other guests.

"Alice, Jasper you can leave. Don't let me stop you from having fun." I tried to persuade them to leave but the refused.

"No Edward." Alice shook her head violently, "I love Bella as much as you do. I want to see her too."

Jasper nodded and looked down, "Plus Edward, It's my fault that we're here in the first place."

"Japer!"

"Jasper you know this isn't your fault. It never was." I sighed.

He stared down at his shuffling feet.

There was an attention-grabbing noise and everybody turned to face the stage.

"Excuse me, everybody." Aro greeted in his regular high-pitched voice, "I and the rest of the guard would like to thank you today for coming. For coming to this ball where we will finally introduce our newer guard member. She joined us twenty-one years ago to this day and since then has been kept a secret so that when the time came we would show her to you. You may have heard stories but now, I would like to introduce you to Isabella."

Once Aro had finished speaking the brown haired beauty walked from behind and onto the centre of the stage, beside Aro.

She looked stunning, as always. Her long, dark hair cased in waves down her back but also had a single plait around her head working like a headband. Diamonds were clipped to her head and were shining under the bright light. Her long, luscious body was draped in a black dress; longer in the back than it was at the front. The neckline was low and the dress itself was very tight fitting.

She was wearing a matching black mask that covered the upper half of her face. Her bloody red eyes piercing through, looking right into my own.

She was absolutely alluring; even more than usual.

As she peered around the room, the spotlight illuminating her features, she slowly took off the mask and dropped it to the floor. Revealing the rest of her face.

The people in the audience 'awwed' as they took her in, then, erupted in applause.

"Hello." Bella greeted once the cheering calmed down, "Thank you for coming today. I know that you must of all heard about me, rumors I may add. And I am here to show you what I can do." She smirked to herself and then took a step back.

Closing her eyes and raising her arms; she concentrated and within seconds, small fireballs came from her hands and she calmly hurled them both to the other side of the room.

The picture on the wall set on fire and everybody around it gasped and jumped back. A second later she retracted the fire and the frame looked as though nothing had happened to it.

Bella smiled and then bowed, turning to walk off the stage but before she did she said one final thing, "Enjoy the party." Then disappeared off into the crowd of people.

"Edward! Go!" Esme ushered me and as instructed I ran into the crowd of people looking for her.

I shoved the people aside frantically searching but could not find her. Where did she go!?

"If you're looking for the girl, she went outside." One blonde haired, female vampire told me. Her long hair was styled into a bun and she was wearing a long blue dress; her face almost fully covered by a mask she was holding up with her hand.

I quickly turned to glance outside and when I looked back she was gone.

Well, that was among strange...

I ran outside into the back courtyard where I found Bella at the back beside the water fountains and bushes.

The garden was spectacular! It featured one huge, stone water fountain and was surrounded by rose bushes; there was a statue of a man near where I was standing. Not to mention the tons of flowers.

She looked even more stunning up close.

When I got closer I saw that there was fire in her palm. She was practising her power.

She looked so mysterious. I only wished I could read her mind, to find out what she was thinking. What she was feeling.

"Bella," I called quietly. However, she didn't react. So either she couldn't hear me or she just didn't want to talk.

"Bella!" I called again, this time, louder.

This time, she turned around.

"Edward." Bella muttered in response, sounding disappointed and sad, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing; this is your party after all."

"I don't really do large social gatherings, not my style." She answered simply.

I silently laughed, that was my Bella.

There was a moment of silence, her not wanting to speak and me not knowing what to say.

"You look beautiful tonight," I complimented her and for a second it looked as though she was considering the appropriate response.

"Thank you." She uttered back, thought the words were a compliment the actual voice was cold and emotionless.

She tried to turn and put her back to me but I quickly grabbed her by the wrists in order to stop her. But she glared at me in a tone that made me quickly jerk back from my gesture. Never the less she did not again.

"Bella I-" I tried, I wanted to explain myself but the cut me off.

"No Edward I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk to you in fact so why don't you just go back inside and..."

This time, It was me who cut her off; I grabbed her by both the wrists and pulled my face to hers; capturing her pump, warm lips with my own and wrapping my hands around her head, holding a handful of her hair between my fingers.

The kiss was passionate and sent shocks down my body, making me feel alive, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 _ **(Bpov)**_

The kiss shocked my body into away that I had never felt, it made me feel alive and my stomach felt fuzzy. It brought back old memories and resurfaced buried feelings.

For a moment I felt myself enjoying the kiss, warming into his embrace and not wanting to let go; it just felt so right.

But then I remembered what I was doing and just exactly who I was doing it with. And that was enough to remind me of why I was here the way I was. How he left me to die in the middle of the forest, how he lied to me by pretending to love me and then broke my heart, taking the pieces with him.

My body tensed up and I felt my anger boiling.

I pulled away, pushing Edward and making him stumble back.

"What are you doing!?" I screeched, not caring if anybody heard me or not, though I doubt anybody could with the ball going on.

"I- Bella I-" Edward stuttered trying to explain himself but I was not having it.

"No! No Edward I don't have to listen to you, I don't have to listen to any of the bullshit that comes out of your mouth, not after what you did to me."

His mouth gaped open and then close again.

"After you left me I stupidly ran around that forest trying to find you, hoping that you would come back and there would be a little bit of hope that you still loved me. And then when I was lying there withering in pain all I thought about was you and how much I loved you, but then as the hours passed by and you never came back to save me all my love turned into hatred and I vowed that day that I would punish you!" I growled at him causing his eyes to grow wide and his face to shrink back at my words.

"I know and I'm sorry but I lied to you Bella, I love you and I have always loved you, I only left you to protect you." His voice was high pitched and he edged closer to me.

"Well look at how well that turned out" I growled more under my breath than compared to him.

"I love you!" He begged.

"Look at me Edward. Look at me! This is me now, this is what you've turned me into; and even if you did love me the girl you knew is all gone. I. AM. NOT. HER!" With each word I only got angrier, I could feel my palms heating up, sparks of fire sparkling from out of my hands.

"Just leave Edward, take you and your stupid family and just leave! I don't want you anymore!" I screeched.

He gave my a sorrowful glance but he knew I was not calming down anytime soon, not since my eyes and the rest of body were basically flaming.

So instead he wearily ran out, heading back into the ballroom and leaving me alone In the gardens like I had been before.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Chapter 7!**_

 _ **Don't ask me why but I'm currently listening to a Disneyland Japan easter parade soundtrack and I'm not gonna lie, It's kind of weird. A really enthusiastic Japanese man keeps talking through the song and it saddens me that I don't know what he's saying. In other note, I have spent the past 5 days doing nothing but watching 3 seasons worth of How I met your mother...**_

 _ **Anyhow, hope you like and please remember to review. Even if it's something as small as ':)' It would mean a lot!**_

 _ **Till next time.**_


	8. Unleashed anger

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Epov**_

The kiss was going all so well, that is until she stiffened up under my grip and pushed me away.

Then once she started screaming at me I could feel nothing but guilt, she was right, everything that had happened up until now was my fault. I lied to her, I broke her heart and then I was responsible for her turning; there was no shortage of things for her to hate me over.

Each time she yelled something at me I could literally see the flames erupting from her body, her red eyes looked more like death than usual.

"Just leave Edward, take you and your stupid family and just leave! I don't want you anymore!" She screeched.

The sound of her screaming sent actual chills down my body, so I ran back inside and rejoiced to the ball. Leaving without another glance I found myself once again surrounded by vampires.

I stumbled around the room trying to find my way out, but everywhere I looked there was just walls and Vampires; no space in between.

"Edward!" Carlisle called out to me, his voice slightly worried, probably due to the fact he could see my horrified expression, "What's wrong son?"

I didn't answer him, though. I just carried on searching for an exit out. And just to my luck, I found one.

"Edward what's going on?" Alice asked me with a stern look, grabbing onto my wrists just as I reached the hallway.

"B-Bella, she doesn't wan-want me." I stuttered, not quite sure I was able to get the right words out.

"What? How do you know that? What happened?"

By now the rest of the family had joined us and so all six were surrounding me in a tight circle.

"I was out in the gardens with her and I- I kissed her. It was going okay but then she got all mad at me and started screaming that we should all leave. That she didn't want me" I began trailing off.

"Maybe she didn't mean it.." Esme tried to offer.

"No, you didn't see her, she was literally flaming; she was furious."

"Like the guy from Fantastic four?" Emmett questioned. Leave it to him to make a joke now out of all times.

"I think we should leave." I ignored his question. Pushing to reach the exit.

The family gasped.

"Edward you can't mean that," Jasper spoke in a serious tone.

"Jaspers right, Edward we came here to get Bella back we can't just leave," Alice begged desperately.

"Bella doesn't want us what else can we do" I spoke each word short and sternly.

Alice opened her mouth to say something else, probably to plead her case, however, Carlisle stepped in first.

"Okay, Edward if that's how you feel we'll leave; but not right now. We can't just leave Volterra with no explanation, imagine the questions we would get from Aro. We will leave in a couple of days. Tomorrow maybe."

I saw Alice's face spread into a grin but my heart only sunk. Being around Bella hurt a lot considering that she hated and wanted nothing to do with me.

"Isabella you really are stunning." A Vampires voice rang out, the sound of he voice traveling throughout the ballroom to the hall we stood at.

"Why thank you, you are too kind." She giggled a high-pitched bell-like sound.

Her voice was angelic but at the same time, it was also deranged. I crooked the position of my head to see her once again in the ballroom, surrounded by admiring other vampires arranged in conversation. And for a small fragment of a second, she turned to look at me with cold eyes.

The rest of the family gave me a small reassuring smile before heading back to the ball and I headed back to my room.

If I couldn't be with Bella then what was the point of any of this?

* * *

 _ **(Bpov)**_

After Edward had left I sat at the water fountains edge by myself for awhile trying to calm myself down. Trying anything to cool my skin and stop the fire.

' _Think of anything but Edward, anything but Edward'_ I began to chant in my head and the more I thought about it the more I was able to push him out of my head until finally I managed to cool myself down, literally.

"You're going to march in there and act like nothing happened Bella because that's what you want to do, that's their punishment. They left you alone, In the forest. You are not Bella Swan anymore you are Isabella Volturi."

With that speech in my head, I headed back into the Ballroom, to my ball, but even then the prep speech I was giving myself sounded more like I was trying to convince myself.

But even as I headed back in, I couldn't shake the fuzzy feeling I was feeling in my chest nor the tingling that was running up and down my arms.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Hola amigos. Short chapter I know.**_

 _ **I haven't write any chapter in a while and I'm starting to run out of pre-written chapters. I'm just finding it kind of hard to figure out how to write what I want to write, but I'll get there.**_

 _ **Have a good day and until next time**_


	9. The battle

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Bpov**_

"So do you know when they are supposed to come here?" I asked Aro.

"Demetri has been tracking them and according to his words they are not too far outside the Italian borders, so presumably tomorrow at dawn," Aro answered ingenuously.

As it turns out, the Coven which me, Jane and Alec had destroyed just a few days ago had other friendly members which were both quite distraught and angry over the fact that we had killed their, and now they wanted revenge. A stupid and very petty idea to go up against the Volturi, certainly since the chances of survival are vert very slim.

"Whats going on?" Carlisle asked as him and the entire clan walked into the room, Edward trailing behind.

So they're still here...

I can hardly say I'm surprised, I doubted they would just leave without any explanation to Aro in the middle of the night but that didn't mean I was pleased.

"Just another petty Coven thinking they can fight against the Volturi." Aro answered confidently, "Nothing you have to worry about, though."

"If there's a fight we would love to help." Alice pipped up instantly.

It was pathetic, they would do anything to get close enough to talk to me.

"That's really not necessary, with me there the fight will be over in a matter of minutes," I replied coolly, but not in a tone cold enough for Aro turned to hush me.

I was actually quite surprised, I thought killing wasn't a moral of theirs.

"But we would love to help." Alice tried again, her childlike face glowing at the idea.

"Well if you insist I suppose why not." Aro smiled back, "Jane, Alec come with me. Bella why don't you entertain our guests."

I opened my mouth to protest but thought better against it.

The three of them strolled out from the room, their capes following behind like a draped blanket.

Then we were alone once more.

"I thought I told you to leave!" I sneered at them once I was sure we were alone and no one could hear us.

"Bella you can't get rid of us that easily, we love you." Alice chirped.

"Ah yes, I figured that out from the way you left me in a forest, told me you never loved me and then you left." She was like an annoying bird always chirping over my shoulder and somebody had to step on her wings.

"Bella he only did it to protect you." Rosalie tried to input.

"I thought you hated me Rosalie, shouldn't you be glad that you never have to see me again."

My sudden outburst made her shut up.

"Bella..."

"And you tried to kill me." I sneered in Jaspers general direction.

Of course, I had never actually blamed Jasper for what had happened that night but that didn't mean I couldn't use that against him, against them.

"But Edward made us leave.." Alice whimpered.

"No Alice, Edward decided that it was best for him to leave for whatever dick head reasons, but that didn't mean you had to agree. If any of you really had cared about me you should have thought about my feelings and done what you thought was best." Growling at them.

Esme's eyes had grown wide and sad and I could see them filling up with unspilling tears.

"You know Esme I had never had a real mother before but whenever I was around you I thought 'maybe this is what it feels like' but I know one thing a mother never does is leave their children behind. Not even my real mother did that and she was hardly the most responsible person on the planet."

With that, I span on the spot and turned to leave the room; leaving them all gobsmacked behind me, I swear I even heard Esme and Alice let out of cry. But I didn't care.

I headed down to the training room to let out some anger and to train for tomorrow's battle.

 _ **(Tomorrow at Dawn)**_

We all stood there among the cliff as we waited for the enemy to arrive. We weren't sure how many were coming but we got the initial impression that it was going to be many.

We had decided to grab the higher ground in order to have the advantege.

My usual black cape had been replaced with a black tight fitting one piece finalised with leather, my long hair in a side plait and my lips red to contemplate the look.

Aro was stood at the front as he and his brothers wanted to be the first things the opponments saw, then It was me, Demetri and some of the better fighthers, follow by Jane and Alec as they didn't usually do hand in hand combat and then the Cullens.

We hadn't talked since yesterdays outburst, in fact, we hadn't even seen each other as I spent my time making sure to avoid them.

After waiting a few more mintutes they came into view, stopping at the foot of the cliffe.

There was maybe around 100 of them, that was easy.

I smirked to myself, this was bound to be fun.

"You killed our friends and for what, for your status!." One of the female vampires screamed.

With that, Aro brushed his hand forward in a gesture that motioned us to begin the figth. Demetri and I (plus the Cullens and the other guard members) jumped down and each headed straight for a vampire.

Even before we hit the ground I saw a few people either fall to the ground screaming in agony or begin stumbling around with none of their sences in tact.

I took out 5 vampires easily not even needing the need to use my powers. This was an easy fight.

But then I stopped to look at the Cullens. Each of them, even Esme, was going up against somebody; they were actually killing which is something I never thought I would see.

And that was long enough to distract me, one small second later one of the Vampires jumped on me and knocked me onto the ground, them landing on top of me. Putting up a struggle I manged to reach onto his wrists and burn them casuing him to jump back and yelp in pain.

"Bella!" I heared a voice call out in the distance but I ignored them, I was concentrating.

Once the body was off me I was able to rip off his head before setting his body on fire.

"Bella!" Edward ran up to me with a worried look on his face.  
"I can take care of myself Edward" I snapped before heading off to fight another.

I used mainly my powers to set pass abys on fire but that didn't stop me from snapping some limbs off in the process.

I paused to look around me, over half the vampires were dead and thouse who weren't dead yet were bing tormented by Jane and Alec.

Then I saw Edward struggling against whomever he was fighting against. Whoever it was must have had some sort of eletric current power because Edward was almost on his knees whilst his attacker was all over him.

Alice was struggling against her oversized partener but no body could help her because they were all involved in their own fight.

I could help but I would never reach in time. And I had never set that many people of fire before at once.

Or I could leave them to die...

 _'That's what you wanted wasn't in Bella? To have you're revenge? To let them feel your pain.'_

Well yes but...

 _Did I really want them to die?_

 _'Think Bella think, you don't have time on your side right now. THINK! What do you want?'_

I don't want them to die, I never did. Becasue in fact, I still loved Edward and I don't think I ever stopped loving him. I couldn't let him die. Nor the rest of them, they were my family too.

"No." I whispered outloud to myself, though not loud enough so that anyone else could hear me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard; there was maybe around at least 25 vampires left and I had to make sure to get them all directly but at the same time I had to be sure not to hit any of the Cullens.

Come on Bella you can do this, picture the position of the vampires you want to kill but remember not to hit the Cullens. Dont hit the Cullens, don't hit the Cullens...

My body was getting hot with flames, uncomfortably hot with flames.

I opened my eyes long enough to see all 25 vampires burst into flames but then I felt all the energy drain from my body and I did something I hadn't in a long time.

I stumbled to the ground and my whole world turned black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I feel like this took a while to upload, sorry. My laptops been very slow recently and then I was trying to update one of the seriously long chapters on my old story because the writing was seriously bad. Also, I'm trying to write two more stories whilst balancing school so...

Anyhow, hope you liked, please leave a review and thanks for reading.


	10. knocked unconcious

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Epov**_

One minute I had been fighting against a vampire, his electric currents, much like Kate's, was pushing me against the floor. The currents so strong it was nearly impossible for me to stand up and fight back; then the next I felt the pressure being lifted off me, looking up I saw the vampire who had been fighting me burn into flames.

Bella.

She could have let me die, but she didn't. She saved me, she saved us all. That had to mean something.

A grin plastered my face and I searched around to find her, but when I did she was lying on the floor. Motionless.

Bella.

"Bella!" I screeched out almost instantly, running towards her and dropping to my knees beside her body. Bringing her into my arms and hugging her to my chest.

What had happened? Was she...?

The first thing noticed was that she was abnormally hot, hotter than what she was as a human; she felt like fire.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed. My voice begging for him to come help.

"Bella wake up!" I cried, stroking her face with the back of my hand.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked worriedly as he got on the floor beside me.

"I don't know but Carlisle, she's really hot."

Carlisle reached down and touched her forehead before scrunching his face in a concerned look.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she also joined us, "What's wrong with her?"

Carlisle didn't answer... he didn't know.

Whilst none of us were watching Aro had come to join us from his front row seat on the mountain, building a crowd.

"Isabella has never taken that many people out at once before, my guess is that the amount of power knocked her unconscious," Aro answered simply.

"But I thought Vampires couldn't get knocked out?" Alice asked in a daze.

"It's rare but it has been known for very few vampires to be knocked unconscious after using large amounts of power all at once." He responded.

Wait, so Bella purposely used all of her power at once just to save us... Even though she had never done it before. Did she know she was putting herself in danger?

"Take her back to the castle and we'll treat her there." Carlisle nodded.

I gathered her into my arms and carried her bridal style as we headed back towards the castle.

* * *

"Edward," Carlisle spoke as he walked from the small bedroom and joined the rest of us in the other waiting room.

"Carlisle." I jumped up at the sound of my own name, "How is she? What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" I bombarded him with questions, my mind couldn't sit still. What if... what is she didn't make it.

"She's still out but she's alive." His voice seemed slow and robotic, his mouth forming a straight line, "But..."

"But what." I almost growled.

"Bella seems to be slowly reverting back into a human; we don't know how far back she will go. So far she only has a faint heartbeat."

Reverting back into a human? How can that happen? What does the mean for her?

"But how is the possible?" Rosalie jumped up. Rose had always hated this life and if there was a way for her to become human again she would want it.

"That I do not know."

"But what does that mean for her?" Alice asked tormentedly.

"Until she wakes up... I'm afraid I don't know."

The room fell silent.

"Can- can I see her?" I asked.

"Well, Aro and a few other of the guards just left so I don't see why not; tell me if anything happens." I nodded and then walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

There she was, lying in what felt like the centre of the room on a double sized Bella; wearing the same outfit she had been during the battle. Except her eyes were closed.

Carlisle was right, in the silent room there was the quiet noise of a pulsing heartbeat and it came from Bella. It was faint and far slower than a regular heart beat but it was still there.

I sat down beside her on the bed, taking her hair in my hand and playing with it slightly. Even lying there she was beautiful, I wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"Oh Bella, what happened to you," I muttered.

Then I bent down to kiss her.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **And that's that :)**_

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter, I know it's a little short but...**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter;**_

 _ **Till next time.**_


	11. Flooded by memories

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Bpov**_

 _"Come on Bella, you don't know if you don't try." My mother scolded my 6-year-old self in a soothing motherly tone._

 _I was stood wearing a pretty pink tutu with my hair pinned back into a near perfect bun._

 _"But mommy I suck. All the other girls are way better than I am." I answered back with sad eyes. Sure, I knew that I sucked, but I was just mainly trying to crocodile tear convince my Mom._

 _She looked down at her lap for a moment before looking me in the eye, then she let out a defeated sigh._

 _"Are you sure?" I nodded quickly, "Fine then, we can go."_

 _"Yay!" I cheered gleefully. Giving my Mom a toothy grin._

 _"Now, you wanna go get ice cream?" She asked standing up and brushing herself down. Me, of course, being the six-year-old child that I was nodded enthusiastically and together we walked hand in hand out of the ballet studio and towards the town centre for ice cream._

 _Then I saw my 14-year-old self; bad hair, pale complexion and all. I was in school sat in the library during lunch. I was never once for lots of friends, or an at all, and so I just usually stayed to myself._

 _"Look at how pathetic she is." Someone whispered from behind my general direction._

 _"I know right, she doesn't even have any friends." One of them giggled._

 _"She doesn't even look like she belongs here. Look at how pale she is."_

 _I could hear them, I didn't know if they knew I could but I could._

 _A single tear ran down my face leaving a streak on my cheek. Using the sleeve of my jacket I quickly dried it away._

 _'Come on Bella, stay strong. Don't cry!'_

 _I remembered the exact moment I told my Mom I was leaving to go live in Forks with Charlie. I saw the sadness on her face, her only child moving away, however, I knew at the same time there was a part of her that was slightly happy at my decision. Every time Phil left for baseball and she had to stay with me I saw the pain on her face; as much as she tried to hide it. Now she would get to spend more time with her new husband. So I was just going to have to suck it up._

 _Of course, I was doing this all for her. I hadn't seen Charl- Dad- In years. I hated the cold. Anything wet or chilly just rubbed me the wrong way and I knew that's all Forks was. Cold and wet._

 _And then I got there. Things with Charlie were awkward as I expected them to be. But then, on the other hand, I had friends. Not the world's closest friends but friends never the less; something I hadn't had in a long time._

 _Then I met them. All five of them in the school canteen; looking beautiful, inhuman with their magnificent features._

 _What I didn't expect when I moved to Forks was to fall in love, especially not with a Vampire. But I suppose the heart wants what it want's._

 _I thought about when he saved me in Port Angeles._

 _Finding out he was a vampire. Not caring._

 _When he took me to the meadow for the first time, kissing as his skin sparkled under the sunlight._

 _Our first kiss._

 _I thought of everything up until the night of my birthday._

 _Lastly, the night he left me in the forest. I listened to him telling me that he didn't love me, that he never did. I felt my heart break all over again and then like once before... he was gone. I saw myself prance aimlessly around the forest until the sky had turned black and I fell on the floor withering in pain; I saw the look of pain and lostness of my face as everything I had ever loved was taken away from me._

 _I hated him and I hated his family for leaving me and not caring about my feelings. Treating me as though I was a throwaway rug. But at the same time, I could no longer deny my feelings. The small emotions that had been hidden underneath my facade for so long now; eating away at me, slowly rising to the surface_

 _I loved him._

 _I loved Edward Cullen._

 _I had never stopped loving him._

I felt a pair of marble lips press against my own in a soothing matter. The impact sending a shoot of energy coursing through my body and I jumped up, my eyes fluttering open, panting as I sat up against the bed frame.


	12. Awakening

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Epov**_

The minute my lips pressed against her forehead I felt at peace, like for once everything was fine and there was nothing for me to worry about, nothing to be sad over. I pulled away and was in awe, even asleep she was still so beautiful. But then after the calmness washed over me I felt empty again because I had no idea what was going on with the only person I had ever felt so deeply about.

As I was pulling away, I noticed one of Bella's fingers twitched as though she were to move them. And then, even though all the possibilities seemed against me, Bella hunched over and leant against the headboard, panting. Her eyes darting around the room in a worried reaction.

I backed away from the bed; I didn't want to frighten her more than she already was and also, I didn't know what her reaction to me was going to be.

She continued to search frantically around the room and so I stepped forward, slowly, however.

"Bella."

She didn't respond to my question however she did speak.

"W-whats wrong with me? Why- why do I have a pulse? Why do I feel so warm? Why was I just asleep?! W-what's the matter with me?!" She panicked all at once.

"Bella." I repeated once more and this time, her head snapped up at me, "Bella when you used all of your powers you passed out; ever since then you have been slowly reverting back to human ways. I suppose now your stuck somewhere inbetween.." I sat myself down on the edge of the bed careful not to get too close, "But don't worry you've stopped now."

"What? So now I'm some sort of weird... Hybrid?!" She struggled to find the word.

As I was just about to answer the doors pushed open and Carlisle followed by Aro and a few others stormed in. Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile however I knew that it was best for me to leave. No matter how much I was reluctant to leave her side.

"Half human half vampire. Now this truly is interesting." Was the last thing I heard Aro say before I pulled the large, oak doors close behind me. The rest of my siblings, including Esme, were all waiting outside.

"Edward, how is she? How's Bella?" Alice asked, running up to me as I re-entered the room.

"Well she's awake," I said with a gloomy smile, "She's panicked and really shaken up."

"Well that's no surprise, I mean she went from vampire to... half vampire all in the space of a few hours," Emmett muttered.

I began to head towards the other door, preparing to leave the room when Alice stopped me.

"Hey! Where are you going."

"To my room."

Alice looked at me with questioning eyes so I carried on.

"I can't exactly talk to her right ow can I? And even if I could I don't even know if she wants to talk to me." I sighed before brushing past her and headed through the castle back to my 'room'.

A few hours passed and nobody bothered me, that is until Carlisle came up.

"Bella is requesting you"

My head shot up at the mention of her name, "She is?"

Carlisle nodded, "Be careful, though, she's still...tense."

"Is she okay, though? There's nothing wrong with her...?"

"Yes. She still hasn't changed since last time and it doesn't look like she will. We still don't know what caused the change."

"Well, she did become a Vampire from no bite in the first place. Nothing in her life really makes sense."

"That is true."

I got up from the bed, "Are you sure she want's to see me?" I said with uncertainty.

"She does. She asked for you straight away once we were done checking her over."

I nodded one final time and then sped out the room. I didn't run but I didn't walk either. A few members of the guard gave me strange looks but I continued to ignore them and instead just walked faster.

Then I reached the door to where Bella was waiting on the other side and suddenly I felt something I hadn't on the entire way here. Doubt.

I didn't know what she was going to say to me or how she was going to react. For all, I knew she could blame me for being the reason for her transformation back.

She could tell me that she hated me and never wanted to see me again and that would just kill me.

After all, she is the only thing that could hurt me.

I pushed all my doubt to the back of my mind and found the courage to enter the room.

When I entered, she was sat on the edge of her bed; a black, silk gown on and her hair in a bun.

"Edward," Bella said as her head snapped up, may I say she had a minority of nervousness in her voice..?

"Bella." I addressed her back, "You look good." I said over the silence.

Bella let out a small sigh before thanking me.

Another pause.

"Edward... Edward, I don't hate you." She stated slowly with uncertainty.

She didn't hate me... SHE DIDN'T HATE ME!

The thought made my heart soar. But... what did that mean?

My eyes widened and so Bella continued.

"I mean, I hated you for so long; I was so mad at you for leaving. You broke my heart, my trust and everything I thought we stood for. You can't just make decisions for me Edward."

I felt my heart drop and quick as it had soared. I knew that everything she was saying was right. She had every right to mate me. I hated me...

Glumly, I gazed down at my feet with a sad expression.

"But as angry as I am with you... I can't deny that I still love you."

"You-You still love me. Even after everything I did?" I managed to choke out.

"Well, I'm not saying that I'm prepared to jump into your arms and start where we left but, I am saying that maybe we can take things slow." She stated shyly.

Honestly, I was just glad she was giving me a second chance. And this time, I would do anything to make sure she was happy.

I grinned widely to myself, "Yes!" I answered loudly, "Yes I would love that"

She must have found my enthusiasm funny as she began to giggle.

"You know I use to tell myself that the only time I would forgive you was when I became human again. And well, look at me now." She motioned to herself.

Smiling, I sat myself down on the bed, leaving a gap in between so that I wasn't too close and left my hand outstretched on the mattress. Staring at the wall I felt a pair of fingers latch onto my own and looked down to see Bella's hand in my own. We both turned to face each other.

"I uh-" I stuttered trying to find the right words to say, but I just found myself lost looking at her angelic face. She was so perfect.

Bella smirked, apparently, she had never seen me nervous before, she had always been the shy one.

"You know, friends can still hug." She suggested with a shrug. Her eyes burning into my own.

Wrapping her arms around my neck I pulled her closer to my body, my arms sneaking around her waist as we kept our position.

"Edward," Bella muttered, her voice slightly muffled by my shirt."

"Yes," I responded.

"I think we should go talk to your siblings. Tell them I'm fine and everything"

I looked at her. Why break the moment so that Alice can scare her away again?

"I might be part human but I can basically feel Alice's presence behind that door." She laughed to herself, "Come on."

Jumping up from the bed she walked over to the door, she was going with or without me; and I chose with.

Bella was right, just as she opened the door Alice's small frame basically fell right through.

"Bella!" She exclaimed, wrapping her small arms around her body only to pull away a second later, "Sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I-uh.. how are you?" She stuttered nervously. This was probably the first time I had ever heard Alice be nervous.

"I'm fine; besides the obvious tumour of course of being reverted into a half-human freak."

Emmett laughed just as the Pixie practically threw herself at Bella's feet.

"Bella I'm so sorry! You're right, I did have the choice and I should have chosen to stay with you because that's what friends do. I completely understand why you hate us and if it makes you happy then we'll leave. Because all I care about is your happiness. I swear I will listen to you this time." She begged desperately, sounding like she was about to burst into tears.

"Alice get up," Bella smirked.

"Listen, all of you." She directed to the entire family, "A part of me is still resentful to you and I don't 100% trust you, it might take a long time until I fully do. But, I am willing to try and work past this... if you are? I'm not promising anything, though."

Alice let out such a loud shriek that I think she may have possibly smashed some windows somewhere, and Emmett gathered her up in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Ow, okay. Part human here Emmett." She tried to sound serious but we could hear the small smile in her voice.

"And Jasper," He lifted his head, "I never once blamed you for what happened that night and I shouldn't have said that to you the other night. You're the one person here I fully accept for leaving and so I hold nothing on you."

Jasper smiled softly, his eyes going soft, "Thank you, Bella."

* * *

Bpov

I smiled myself and sat down on the wooden bench, "Perhaps we could just talk? Formalities and pasts behind." I offered. If we wanted to try and regain a steady friendship then we would have to become comfortable around each other.

Rosalie, to my surprise, was the first to sit down beside me, "Sure." She even smiled.

I was slightly taken back but before I could recover from my shock Alice jumped on me,

"Yes. Yes, let's talk!"

The others sat down around me and we talked for what seemed like hours. Not about the Volturi or them leaving me; just about anything. We talked way into the night until my body started to feel drained and I wanted nothing more than to lay in my bed and sleep.

Sleep... That was going to be weird I hadn't slept for over twenty-seven years. It was going to be difficult to get the hang of this.

But today, talking to guys had been easier than expected. Maybe it wasn't going to be so difficult to reconnect with them after all.

* * *

;)

Okay so here's the thing. When I first started on this story I wasn't initially planning on going into much depth about Bella's change but apparently a few of you want it, which is understandable. The thing is I wanted this story to be quite short and I feel like going into depth about it is just going to take this story on a whole separate LONG path.

So here's what I'm going to do; I am going to address it BUT I'm not going to do it in this story. I'm going to make a sequel...

Which I hope you guys will be into and read. Tell me what you think.


	13. Forgiveness

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **Bpov**_

One week. That's how long it had been since... well since I became what I am. True, it was difficult at first learning to sleep again and I swear Aro had been watching me like a human lab rat. Testing my powers and my strength, seeing what human traits I now carried.

Food? Wasn't necessary. Breathing? After a period of time yes. Sleep? Not as long as the normal human but three hours tops was good.

And as far as my vampire traits went, well my powers were just as strong but my speed was halved; not as fast as a normal Vampires but better than the quickest human. Strength was the same.

I couldn't lie and say it had been an easy week, honestly it had been one of the most stressful weeks of my life. Everywhere I went I felt peoples eyes on my back and I was only suddenly realising how cold and empty the walls seemed.

Why was it I was only just now noticing?

As canny as it seemed, my only safe place was with the Cullens. When I was with them I was no longer the weird hybrid, I was just Bella. And I hadn't been Bella for so long; it was like greeting an old friend, it's strange at first but after a while, you fall into old habits.

For the past week we had been talking about almost everything but the one thing that mattered most, their leaving and where we went from here, and as much as I desperately hated the idea, I knew we were going to have to address it at some point.

And it just happened to be that that day was today.

After all, I had spent the entire morning working up the courage, but as I stood there and knocked on that door everything that I had pre-wrote in my head vanished.

Shit.

I would have left if I could but there was no time, even if I walked away now they would catch me before I even made it down the corridor.

The door opened leaving me stunned and then two large hands grabbed me by the wrist before pulling me inside.

The first thing my eyes caught sight of was the Cullens sat either on the large kings sized bed or on chairs circling around it. Emmett, however, was the only one still stood up, his bear-like hands grasped around my own.

This seemed more like an intervention than a friendly meeting.

My mind seemed to go blank and I struggled to get the words out,

"Ugh, um.. hi" I hoped that the sound coming out from my mouth resembled a sentence.

Alice smiled and I swore I could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes, what was happening?

Emmett's hands pushed me forward and directed me towards an empty chair in front of all the others. If they were trying to make... whatever this was less uncomfortable let's just say they were failing miserably.

Taking a deep breath I looked nervously down at my leather biker boots and the hem of my black skinny jeans. I wasn't wearing my cape, in fact, I hadn't done since the day I woke up and I was trying to dress more casually, however, black had become my thing and besides a few navy blue and blood red things, the majority of things I owned were, in fact, black.

Looking up, all seven pairs of eyes were on me,

"I'm not a walking animal exhibit you know." My words came out harsher than I meant them to, nevertheless their eyes dropped to anywhere else in the room.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it,

"I know we've been avoiding it but we have to talk about it at some point."

Carlisle's eyes met mine and he nodded, I looked over to Edward.

"Bella I should never have left, it was unthoughtful for me to do; to not take your feelings into consideration and just assume that you would move on." His eyes never met mine but his voice sounded genuine.

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I didn't have the right to decide for you. You are very capable of looking after yourself and I swear I will never do something like that again, he continued, "I just thought that being around you was causing you too much danger and that if I left, you would be safe."

"And look at how that turned out," I muttered under my breath.

I looked around to see who was willing to speak next, it was Alice.

"As your best friend it was my responsibility to always take your side and I failed you and for that, I will always blame myself. I was weak and we were all selfish but I promise you that I will never leave you again."

"Same here." Emmett never really was great with words I was grateful nevertheless.

"Bella honey, you were right what you said before about mothers never leaving their children,"I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me before I got the chance, "And so I never should have left you, or let Edward leave you. If anything you needed me more." Her warm smile was lifting.

I nodded,

"When you left I was heartbroken, even when I knew you had left I stumbled around that forest in some sort of zombie state. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I couldn't snap out of it." Their faces were hearstrucken but I carried on anyway, "And then I woke up after my transfermation and all that sadness and heartbreak, everything I had been feeling before hand was replaced by anger and hatred and I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to keep that hatred stong. When you first came here I was so excited that I was able to crush you and make you feel my pain but then... after a while, it seemed I was with this constant battle with myself; part of me wanted to hate you and well the other half... That day of the battle, before I started that fire, I was watching and yelling at myself to why I wasn't enjoying this, after all, all I had wanted for such a long time was to watch you suffer and then something in my clicked. I was angry at you yes but then I realised... I realised I- I never stoped loving you, all of you." I let out the breath I seemed to have been holding and the whole room went silent.

I didn't dare to look Edward in the eye, especially since I had just admitted to the one thing I wouldn't have dared to a week ago. I told him I loved him.

This time, I didn't move my eyes off the stone floor as I spoke, "And now I'm not saying that we can or should start off from where we left but I am willing to move on if you promise to keep your promise, all of you, and build on our relationship.

"And what about your position here?" Carlisle asked.

Oh yeah, Aro was hardly going to let me go so simply...

"I'm not proud of everything I did here, I'm not proud that I took life. But, Aro can't force me here, can he? I mean, he let you go didn't he?"

"Well yes, but I was of no interest to him power wise. You, on the other hand, are part of Aro's collection, you have lots of power."

"Well... I'll just have to let him leave then won't I."

Even though I said that with confidence I honestly had no clue to how I was going to do that? I knew Aro and I know how he is about his guard members; aka, his collection of 'jewels'.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Rosalie asked.

I stared blankly at the wall, "...I honestly have no idea." I shrugged, "But we'll work on that later. For now, what happens after I do leave?"

Alice jumped straight on it, "Oh, you can stay with us!" After looking at my blanked expression she continued, "In one of the spare rooms of course, if you need space then you can leave when you please or even better yet we'll leave and give you some space in the house. Only of you ask us to of course because we value your opinion. Anyway, staying with us would mean we would get to talk, build on our relationshion.." She was digging way too much into this,

"Okay Alice I get it, you can stop now."

"Fine. But will you? At least consider it?" She was giving me those puppy dog eyes; only the sort that an Alice could muster.

"Well if the offer extends..." I looked to both Esme and Carlisle who nodded along.

"Bella honey you are always welcome. Our home is your home." Esme flashed me a warm smile.

"Well, in that case, okay. But just to let you know I would never kick you out of your own home."

"You say that now but doesn't mean you will feel the same when Alice want's nothing more than to dress you up and the boys are arguing over a videogame." She laughed. I laughed along with her.

I waited for the laughing to wash over before I continued, "By the way, where is home?"

Carlisle answered, "At the moment, Chicago."

Huh, I had always wanted to go. Didn't Edward once live in Chicago? He could show me around. With all that had ever happened since I transformed I never really let my self just sit and think about past events or past people with that, the Cullens being the exception to that. And now that I was it was all starting to flood back.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Jasper asked sensing my sudden change in emotions.

I looked down, "I-I was just thinking about Charlie. I haven't seen him since I- I, since I left; I don't even know what happened to him. If he's still alive. My mom either." I felt terrible. What a great daughter I've been.

They all looked at each other suddenly uncertain of what to do. Esme's Motherly instincts kicked in and she was the one to comfort me.

"After we've all gotten back home we'll take a trip to Forks and then check in on your Mother and Phil but no matter what happened we'll be there for you, always." Then she proceeded to wrap her arms around my neck. My first instinct was to pull away, I wasn't use to the whole physical contact unless it was leading into a fight. Instead, I did the opposite, I leant in.

"Thank you" I murmured into her shoulder then pulled away a moment later, "But first we have to plan my escape route."

A difficult one at that. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

 **Fwallah!**

 **I hope you liked, I kind of do myself.**

 **I'm doing my best to allow their relationship to continue on but at the same time not let their past be forgotten so easily, I don't want to Bella to head on forgive them all so tell me if you think the pacing is alright.**

 **Also, it's summer now and I've finally caught up with all the chapters I had pre-written so hopefully I can write them all with out trailing behind. Wish me luck on that; I'll do my best.**

 **But for now, until next time.**


	14. Lashing out

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Epov**_

I couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past week; in fact, I was terrified to. Yes, it was the best news I had received in a long time. Bella was coming home with us allowing us to fix our broken relationship, I was possibly getting my second chance. However, at the same time I was terrified that it was all just a trick, that she would get my hopes up only to have them crushed once more.

Even though that thought lingered in the back of my mind I tried to think only of the positives and that was Bella. And me. Her and myself.

Our future.

I was possibly getting my second chance and I was not going to screw it up this time. But first, we had to get her out of this hell hole and that I assumed was not going to be easy.

* * *

 _ **Bpov**_

I had very little confidence in this plan, after all, why would I? Aro was simply not a man of word and I guessed he would do anything he could to hold onto his power.

So I knew that if there was any chance of this plan working, even in the slightest, I was going to have to go back to the snarky, cold hearted bitch I had been over the past few decades; let's just hope I didn't scare the Cullens away.

I was feeling ever so slightly exposed and scared since my semi-transformation back to a human so I went to dress the part.

Digging deep into the depths of my wardrobe I pulled out a black, silk crop top and low waisted pants. Pairing them with some open toe heels and applying the deepest shade of red lipstick I owned, finalising the look by pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

Turning to face the mirror I smirked, I truly did look like my old self.

 _'You are Bella Volturi (Swan if you like) and you don't take shit from anybody. You do what's best for and not anybody else. And right now all you want is to leave and if anyone is to stop you-you hurt them back because you're strong, stronger than all of them. All you have to do is to show them.'_

My crimson eyes gleamed at the thought and with that I strutted down the corridor, passing all the Cullens rooms as I did and I contemplated knocking on their doors. I decided against it, if they were to somehow see this little scene then so be it, if not that was also fine.

"Aro!" I called out the moment I entered the main hall, my voice echoed off the stone walls. In that moment I felt power, I could do this. I was ready.

Aro appeared and flashed a smile once he saw me, "Ah Isabella-"

I cut him off before he could even continue "I want to leave."

He waited a moment,

"Leave? Leave where?"

"Leave here, Volterra." I sounded as confident as I could muster and didn't bat an eyelash. I glared at Aro's face to see his reaction if any. If he did react he sure did a good job at hiding it.

"And why would you want to leave? Volterra is your home."

I placed both hands on my hips, "Let's just say I've had a change of heart."

Aro circled around me, "And would that happen to be the purpose of the Cullens?" He took one glance at my puzzled face and pressed on, "I saw how they reacted upon their arrival and I also saw how young Edward reacted during your mishap with the Vampire Coven."

My eyes turned cold, "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Well I think it is Isabella, you do after all work for me, you belong to me."

"Last time I checked Aro I came here on my own accord, I didn't sell my soul to you like you were the devil." Dry humour.

He seemed to ignore my last comment, "But you still belong to me, so why should I let one of my most prized possessions go? Humour me."

"It's like you said, I have power. Enough power to destroy you and your precious guard and I bet I could do it before you got Jane to attack me." I flicked my fingers for effect.

"I could just get the entire guard to kill you right now." He snarled,

"Or instead, you could just let me go. What's the point of killing me?"

"Because I make the rules."

Now I was pissed.

"I think you're forgetting what I can do." Flicking my hand I surrounded the room with flames, they didn't burn anything but the fire was surely real, "Let me go and you'll never have to hear from me or see me ever again. You don't have to worry about me taking over your position because that's not what I want. You don't need me, you have all the power you need already."

He looked all around him at the flames surrounding all the open exits, he was trapped.

"Your decision Aro, choose carefully." I was sure my eyes were blaring with murder.

I had him cornered, he had to let me go now.

"If I let you go now how do I not know that you're not just going to come back for me later?"

You'll just have to trust me, not that that was going to work on him.

"What if I promise you that if you ever need my help, ever REALLY need it then I will come back." He seemed to think this one over "Anyway why wait to kill you if I could just do it now?"

Dear God, please let this work. Please, please, please...

I kept my cold exterior.

"Fine." He drew a cold breath, finally caving into my demands.

In my head, I was celebrating but my face showed otherwise.

"Why thank You, Aro, for being so understanding," I smiled sinisterly. Not relishing the flames until I was inches away from them myself. Once out I continued to strut down the hallway.

"Knockety knock knock." I banged on the door in front of me; eager to get inside I didn't even wait for my call to be answered and instead just carried on in.

Edward was there waiting for me just inches away from the frame with a questionable look on his face. Part of that was likely from my choice in outfit.

"You are looking at a Volturi no more," I smirked, arms crossed.

"Really?" His face brightened up at the news and his mouth turned up into a grin. I nodded in reassurance, "That's amazing!" He reached out to grab me but pulled away a short moment later with his arms by his side and a regretful look on his face,

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine, really." Would it be bad to admit that I really didn't mind as much as I thought I should have, "Anyway, we should go and tell the news to your family; that is if they aren't all stood outside the door listening" I laughed at the thought.

"Bella, how did you do it?" He asked as I grabbed a hold of his wrist and started pulling us both in the direction which I had just entered through.

"Well, let's just say I embraced my inner bitch. After all, it is hard to say no to a girl when she's holding flames to your head."

Edward chuckled from behind me, I could only imagine him shaking his head and running his hand through his hair in amusement but I didn't turn around to check.

"I always knew that you were crazy."

That I couldn't disagree with.

* * *

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**_

 _ **Sorry, this took awhile, I didn't realise how long it had been since I last updated and by the time I did I was away for the week; I meant to update yesterday but totally forgot.**_

 _ **I might have one, maybe two chapters left after this one I'm not 100% sure. I don't even know what I'm doing in the next chapter.**_ Eeep _ **...**_

 _ **Please leave a review, not too**_ harsh _ **though.**_


	15. Home

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **Bpov**_

"You did what?" Emmett asked shocked, his now wide eyes staring into the side of my head.

"I threatened to kill him." I shrugged simply like it meant nothing, "With fire."

As the others stood there silent, their faces all covered with the same expression, Emmett laughed,

"Woooow! You really are insane. What if your plan had backfired? He could have killed you, well not him personally but one of the guards."

"Well, I wasn't prepared to sit around and wait. Like you said, he wasn't going to let me go easily so I had to take a chance. And it paid off which means..." I jumped off the bed, "Pack up, we're leaving."

"Right now?" Esme questioned.

"Well I did just threaten the man in charge, I don't think they want me around for much longer. And before Alec and Jane can get on my case too that would be great."

Edward and Alice stared at me,

"We have a complicated relationship okay."

Back during my pure evil days we simply bonded over our dark ways and love for torture; we weren't friends, more like demented siblings. Since my transformation, I had done my best to avoid them. I wanted to avoid their reaction and wasn't sure how I would like them since my change of heart. Sure, we were connected somehow but I wasn't sure how deep that ran.

As soon as I had finished talking, they moved to start throwing their items back into their suitcases. I slipped away unnoticed through the door and ran back to my room, hoping that I wouldn't pass anyone I knew.

Luckily I didn't.

I didn't have a suitcase on me since I never went anywhere, and it's not like I brought anything here or had anything sentimental on me. So I just hoisted together some of my more likeable objects and headed back to Edwards room hoping one of them had a bag to spare.

"Do you have a bag that I could borrow?" I asked throwing my collection of clothes and shoes onto the bed. Overall it mostly just made a pile or black and red.

Edward looked up at me and then back down at his bags.

"Well I can fit some of your stuff in half of my bag and I'm sure Alice has some room somewhere." I watched as he scratched the back of his head, he seemed... nervous?

"You know Edward, I may have just threatened to kill a guy but I'm hardly about to set you to flames so you can calm down."

"What?" He said half-heartedly turning to look at me, "No, it's not that." He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Then what is it? Why are you so nervous?"

"It's just, I-I don't want to mess this up." He huffed.

I went to go stand In front of him,

"Tell me, do you plan on leaving me again?"

"No."

"In the future do you intend on including me in important decisions?"

"Of course."

"Then don't worry, you won't." I smiled reassuringly, "Now I'm going to go see Alice about that extra bag."

Favour in my sake, Alice's and Jasper's room was only a few steps down the hallway.

"Knock knock," I spoke as I opened the door. When I got there Alice was neatly folding clothes into the many suitcases, both hers and Jasper's it looked like, whilst Jasper lay back on the bed.

"Alice darling, let me help."

"No, you do it wrong; it has to be perfect. So sit down."

"Hi," I greeted meekly. Their heads turned to face me as I entered.

"Bella!" Alice dropped her things and came over, "Hi. What can we do for you?"

"Uh, well I need somewhere to put my things and Edward told me you might have a bag." I held up the pile to show her.

"Well, he was right about that. Give me them and I'll find somewhere." She grinned excitedly, "I'm just so glad you're coming back with us!"

I smiled back, I didn't want to comment too much on it, "Thanks, Alice."

Twenty minutes or so later everyone was packed and ready to leave.

"So, do we just leave out the front door or what?" Emmett asked as we all stood there.

"I say we leave through the window." I shrugged, "What?" I asked once everyone turned to look at me,

"I don't want to pass Aro or Alec or Jane of any of the guard for that matter. Leaving through the window means we don't have to risk it."

"But it may make Aro more suspicious of us and considering we're already leaving on bad terms that may have consequences," Carlisle informed us.

Honestly, at this point, I think avoidment would leave fewer consequences but if Carlisle thought this was right, I would do it.

"Fine." I sighed, "We'll do it your way."

And hopefully quickly.

Bags in hand we walked away from the rooms and towards the front end of the castle to where the exit doors were. Since I had been here the longest I knew the best places to leave.

The door! There it is!

And to think, we didn't see anybody.

"Carlisle."

I may have spoken too soon...

Though I knew who the voice belonged to I didn't want to turn around, but I forced myself. It was Aro.

"I hope you know what you are doing and for your sake, I would watch what you do."

Then he left.

* * *

 _ **(6 months later)**_

It had been six months or so since I had left the grasp of the Volturi and luckily for all us, we hadn't heard or seen from them since. I still had that fear nagging in the back of my mind that they were going to appear any day now; change their mind, take me and kill the Cullens. And trust me, that wasn't something I wanted to think about.

Alice was constantly looking out which did put my mind at ease and as the months went on I did my best to try and forget about it.

Like Esme had promised we had checked on both my parents once we had returned home. I was glad to find out that my Dad had remarried to Sue Clearwater, I was shocked to hear that her previous husband, Harry, had died of a heart attack the summer following my disappearance. However, this did technically mean he gained Leah and Seth as step children; I was just happy to know that my Father was no longer alone. As for Renee, Phil had retired and the pair moved to Hawaii to play out the rest of their golden years.

From listening around neither had fully gotten over me and still mourned for me but as the years had gone by by their pain had finally lessened.

I wanted to see them both of course, but I knew that I couldn't as they both thought me dead and I couldn't exactly explain why I still looked eighteen. Not without bringing up Vampires and with the Volturi possibly fresh on our backs that wasn't something I wanted to risk.

As both parties had ensured, we did our best to fix our broken relationship; we talked, we took things slow and over time I started trusting them again, after all, they showed nothing to make me think otherwise. I thought them all friends, very close friends to whom I held very dearly to my heart but not quite yet family. There was still a bit more work to be done there.

And Edward... well, we regained our status as close friends. Spent a lot of time together, I trusted him and he had faith in me. There were definitely still sparks there and it might be fair to say that we flirted quite a bit, not that either of us had admitted to it or were prepared fully to jump onto that. Not yet anyway.

Well at least that's how I felt, I couldn't account for Edward.

But we were getting there.

And I couldn't wait to get there.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Well, that's it, well at least for now.**_

 _ **If you remember I said that I was going to wait to make a sequel to address Bella's random transformation because I didn't want to add it in here. I will do my best to have it done quickly, I did put off uploading this chapter for a while because I wanted to try and get some of it written so there wouldn't be such a long waiting period. So far I have 2 chapters done up and I may upload when I get to 5. I can't promise when this will be as I figure I'm going to be swarmed by a lot of school work but I promise to do my best.**_

 _ **Just in case you were curious to why it ended with Bella and Edward separated.**_

 _ **I do hope you liked it. I really did try.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I hope your back once the sequels up. :)**_


End file.
